Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Two
Chapter two of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. Plot Mumble, Erik and Gloria were having a weird dream, and it's not just them,The Five Amigos, Bo, Atticus, Seymour, Sven, Lovelace, Carmen, Bryan, Shane, Darren and the krill duo Will & Bill, were all having this peculiar dream. In the dream, all of them find themselves in a new place, they're seeing prehistoric animals roaming around, though none of them seem to notice the dreamers, some of them walked right through them, as if they're ghosts. One creature does seem to notice the group of animals of today, an Opallionectes swims up to them and circles them, looking like it was having fun with them. The group couldn't help but enjoy it, the plesiosaur was just so cute and funny. Suddenly it began to leave, though looked like it was beckoning them to follow it, and they tried to, but something else shows up behind them, and this one was big and scary(a Liopleurodon), the group stood there petrified, unsure of what to do. Suddenly the Liopleurodon looked up at something above, and they did too. But when they did, the sky looked even worse, it was completely black, with red-colored balls falling from it. The group surfaced, and couldn't believe what they were seeing, hundreds of animals were laying dead on the shore, in the water and on ice floes, they also saw smoke and fire coming from tall mountains, volcanos, though they didn't know it. The Liopleurodon suddenly charged at the group mouth open, but it wasn't trying to eat them, instead it sheltered them from an incoming flaming rock. The rock landed in the water and onto the pliosaur, killing it. Mumble awoke with a jump, with Gloria and Erik too. They all noticed each other looking tense. "what is it" Gloria asked first, and Mumble answered first "that was a weird dream". Erik asked "what dream". Mumble explained it first, and Gloria and Erik couldn't believe it. Gloria spoke "that's the same dream I had". and Erik joined saying "me too". Mumble was confused at this, did they all really have the same dream? suddenly Mumble got up pretty quick and said "wait, Sven, Lovelace, The Amigos, Bryan &his sons, Atticus & his dad, Bo and two krill were in it too, we should check on them to see if they had the dream too". Gloria and Erik nodded, if all three of them had it, why not the others too? The family were making their way out of their cave when they spotted the people they were looking for, it was dawn out, everybody noticed each other being up early, Ramon asked "hey Mumble what are you doing up this early to?". Everybody had a good guess why they're up so early, Mumble answered" well we had a strange dream" he blurted, and as expected, everyone else looked surprised. Nestor remarked "let me guess, your had that creature in it, plus a lot of other so-called prehistoric life, fire and smoke coming from mountains, a massacre, and some big monster saving all of us by getting slammed by a flaming rock and dying". Everyone looked amazed at that, but everybody decided to confess. Gloria went first "wow that was quick, and yes we did have that dream, you all did too didn't you". Everyone else nodded proving that they had it too. They didn't do very much, some of them decided to wake themselves up by swimming, while others were just walking around. All of them did talk about what their shared dream could mean, but nobody was sure exactly what it means. Erik was doing this with Bo and Atticus. "so what could our dream be telling us?" he asked. Bo and Atticus shrugged, just as confused as the rest of them. Bo spoke "well it could be similar to the fish famine or the Doomberg". Erik and Atticus looked at each other, and nodded, it was possible. Hours later, the rest of the nations awoke, Noah had climbed up a monolith to try soaking in some sunlight, when he noticed Mumble and co out in the field, he thought it was weird, as he never saw them up so early, something could be up. Curious, he decided to go ask "what are you guys doing up so early?". Mumble yawned "hey Noah, we've all just had a strange dream" he said. After a few more yawns, they all told Noah their dream. Noah felt a little overwhelmed by it, and had to sit down. "My word, there were animals that died and smoke and fire coming from mountains?" Noah asked, appalled. Mumble and co nodded, just as unsure of what to think of it. Noah continued "It could be a sign, those visions you had must mean something terrible is going to happen". Everybody else looked at each other, wondering if it is, sure disasters had happened, with the fish famine and Doomberg at least, but never really got any warning. Suddenly the ground shook, and a cliff came crashing down in Adelie Land, although no one was near it. Down below in Krill World, Will & Bill, who were also sleepy, noticed the cave was crumbling slightly, then all of the sudden, a geyser bursts from the floor, forcing the Krill up to the surface, a few krill were caught in the geyser and died, Will, against his better judgment, calls everybody to fallow him out, most krill were reluctant, but had no choice, Will is having somewhere special in mind to go, the Penguins. Back on the surface, the birds and Elephant Seals witnessed the cliff topple, avoiding all rocks and ice blocks that fall towards them. When the tremor ceases, they gasped at a pit that was gouged. Mumble went to it first but stopped when he saw water coming up, along with krill, and two krill came ashore. "hey what are you krill doing here?" Mumble asked. Will was intimated, but noticed this penguin was familiar, then it hit him "hey aren't you those dancing animals?" he asked, with Bill nodding along. Mumble was somewhat baffled, but answered "yeah actually". Gloria and the others came and noticed the two krill. Atticus asked "aren't you krill?" Will cowered a little, while Bill only waved hi, both nodded. They then took turns introducing themselves, Will even surprised them with his own dancing. Then the krill brothers told the Happy Feets about how they were forced out by the geyser, Mumble felt sorry for them, but also liked them. Suddenly Miss Viola called out "hey I think I found something". everyone then focused on her, Bill & Will joins along, hitching a ride on Erik. When they got there, they gasped at they saw, another prehistoric creature, only this one was complete flesh and blood. The gang dug it out, unknown to them though, this one was alive. Stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Three Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters